Temperature sensors are utilized in many different forms and in countless situations. While in some circumstances the results generated by the temperature sensor need not be highly accurate, in many applications a relatively high degree of precision is desirable or even essential. Furthermore, while in some applications the positioning of the temperature sensor is a simple matter, in situations involving limitations such as confined or obstructed spaces, positioning a temperature sensor in a desirable location may prove difficult. Thus, for certain situations, relatively accurate temperature sensors may be required that may be positioned with a relatively high degree of precision in order to provide acceptably accurate results without obstructing other activities surrounding the temperature sensor.
One such situation pertains to heart-lung machines. In medical situations where a patient's natural circulatory system is either inoperative or must be bypassed, a heart-lung machine, also referred to as a cardiopulmonary bypass circuit, may oxygenate and circulate the patient's blood in the place of the patient's heart and lungs. In addition to oxygenating the blood, such a machine may maintain circulation to help prevent the formation of blood clots and heat and/or cool the blood by use of a heat exchanger.
As such, it may be important to have an accurate measure of the temperature of the blood both entering and leaving the heat exchanger and/or circuit. At the same time, it may be important to carefully control the position of a temperature sensor probe within the blood flow, as the position of the probe in relation to the blood flow may create regions of reduced flow, which may lead to the formation of blood clots. Temperature sensor probes have been developed that have an adequately accurate temperature sensor for use in heart-lung machines.
But, as noted, temperature sensor probes may be needed both before and after the heat exchanger of the heart-lung machine. This dual location requirement may create issues with engaging the probe with the heart-lung machine. For instance, different manufacturers of components of the heart-lung machine may utilize different engagement mechanisms. Or, in certain circumstances, it may be required to have a relatively more secure fit between the temperature probe and the engagement mechanism, such as in circumstances where the blood is under relatively higher pressure. In addition, the optimal positioning of the temperature sensor may vary among different situations. Moreover, it may be desirable to physically separate a temperature probe from the patient's blood, as the probe may be relatively expensive and non-sterilizeable. As such, multiple adapters have been developed for particular situations involving the use of a temperature probe with heart-lung machines. The different adapters allow for one temperature probe to be utilized with different components and different machines, while physically separating the temperature probe from the patient's blood and positioning the probe properly for accurate and safe temperature readings.